


Трубка мира

by yisandra



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Strong Language, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разница мировоззрений ещё никому не мешала протянуть руку помощи или предложить дружбу. Но два года спустя люди Дома разделены между двумя вожаками, и, если ничего не предпринять, выпуск обернётся резнёй. Один из них должен уступить или умереть. Компромисса в меню нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трубка мира

**Author's Note:**

> 2/3 текста написаны на фест однострочников на заявку: "Эрик/Чарльз, АУ, кроссовер с "Дом, в котором...". Чарльз - колясник, который, кажется, умеет читать мысли, Эрик - новоприбывший, к которому Чарльз единственный относится с симпатией и добротой". Этот сокращённый вариант можно прочесть здесь - http://xmfcfest.diary.ru/p193257300.htm  
> В тексте канонично присутствуют курящие, пьющие и обжимающиеся подростки.

15.

\- Мне не нужна была помощь, - цедит Зубастый, кое-как садясь на затоптанном грязном полу. Двигаться больно - его крепко отделали. Впрочем, он и сам не остался в долгу, и мысль об этом согревает. Кое-кто из его дорогих состайников ещё долго будет хромать, менять бинты, смотреть на мир вокруг только одним глазом и бояться слишком глубоко вдохнуть.  
\- Знаю, - колясник подъезжает, оказываясь под тусклой коридорной лампой. Ему лет четырнадцать на вид, над хорошо отглаженной белой рубашкой - хорошо вымытая белая шея и едва знакомое лицо, исполненное такого доброжелательного участия, что Зубастого мгновенно начинает мутить.  
Или это после драки - возможно и такое. Головой об пол его точно пару раз приложили.  
\- Я бы сам справился!  
\- Ты бы убил кого-нибудь сегодня, - голос спокойный, уверенный, лишь с самой слабой ноткой осуждения.  
Может, и убил бы. Когда в первый день по приезду его принялись бить "для знакомства", он прокусил сухожилие одному из старожилов и всерьёз порезал другого, оба долго потом не вылезали из Могильника. Оглядываясь назад, Зубастый понимает, что сам, своими руками превратил свою жизнь в интернате в бесконечную войну. Нельзя сказать, что он об этом жалеет. У него весьма основательные причины не позволять никому безнаказанно причинять ему боль.  
Зубастый дёргает плечом и ёмко матерится сквозь зубы.  
\- Вправить? - предлагает колясник и подъезжает ещё ближе, с готовностью подаётся вперёд, будто не сомневается в положительном ответе.  
Зубастый хочет отказаться - ему не нужны подачки из жалости, да от кого ещё! - но вправлять плечо самому себе он, пожалуй, не потянет.  
\- А ты умеешь? - хмуро, с нескрываемым пренебрежением бросает он.  
\- Конечно, - колясник улыбается. Зубастый недоверчиво поднимает бровь. Он уже не помнит, когда видел подобную солнечную улыбку на лице человека старше трёх лет от роду. Может, и никогда.  
Мальчишка действительно умеет вправлять вывихи, да ещё и как-то так, что совсем не больно. Зубастый не может в это поверить - уж чего-чего, а всевозможных травм в его жизни было достаточно, и он знает, что почём, но боли нет, и рука двигается свободно.  
\- Спасибо, - сухо бросает он. Присутствие колясника чем-то царапает, что-то есть в этой ситуации неприятное, и Зубастый послал бы его, но после оказанной услуги это было бы свинством, так что надо уйти самому.  
Зубастый сжимает челюсти и рывком поднимается на ноги. Так, теперь надо подумать, где ночевать. Идти в спальню - не вариант, там его наверняка ждут для повторения пройденного. Видимо, пришло время узнать, что же такого якобы таинственного и опасного может быть в ночёвке на Перекрёсточном диване.  
\- Я Мыш, - говорит колясник. Глаза у него ненормально яркого голубого цвета, или так кажется. - Будем знакомы.  
\- Хозяин Дома? - Зубастый сплёвывает кровавой слюной и трогает языком шатающийся зуб. Из-за этого удивление и недоверие в его голосе едва слышно.  
Так уж сложилось, что ему ни разу не показывали Мыша, никто не потрудился ткнуть пальцем и сказать: "Гляди, новенький, этот парень здесь самый главный, выше него только небо", Зубастый разве что мельком слышал разговоры. Он представлял себе кого-то постарше и посерьёзнее. Этот мальчишка выглядит слишком мирным, слишком… мягким. Слабым. Такой может быть добрячком, вмешивающимся в чужие драки в качестве миротворца, может вправлять чужие суставы совершенно безвозмездно - но не держать в кулаке несколько десятков чокнутых подростков, не заставлять прислушиваться к себе долбанутую на голову дирекцию.  
\- У Дома не может быть хозяина. Но если бы был вожак, полагаю - да, это был бы я, - дружелюбно отвечает Мыш.  
\- Тебе лет-то сколько? - вот теперь недоверие не скрыть. Впрочем, Зубастый и не пытается.  
Голубые глаза весело блестят, колясник улыбается:  
\- Тебя интересует, сколько времени прошло с моего рождения, или сколько я прожил?  
Зубастый настороженно замирает. Если бы у него на загривке была шерсть, сейчас она точно встала бы дыбом.  
Когда твоя задача - выжить, невольно становишься внимательным. Учишься слушать, замечать… делать выводы. Дом - странное и недоброе место, и его люди странные, недобрые, опасные. В некоторых эти черты зашкаливают.  
Все они очень разные. И у всех есть нечто общее.  
То, о чём никто не говорит. По крайней мере, не говорит прямо.  
\- Важно не то, что говорят, - произносит Мыш, колясник, вожак дома, человек с самой тёплой улыбкой и самым пугающим взглядом из всех, что Зубастый когда-либо видел. - Важно то, о чём молчат.  
"О чём проговариваются. О чём думают. О чём видят сны", - слышит Зубастый в своей голове, и это уже слишком.  
\- Согласно документам, мне пятнадцать, - улыбается Мыш. - Моя мать, будь она жива, верила бы в это всей душой. Но может быть, это не совсем так. Некоторым образом.  
\- Прекрати! - требует Зубастый. Он сам не замечает, как занял оборонительную стойку, зато отлично слышит, как начинают легонько дребезжать металлические спицы коляски.  
\- Уже прекратил, - Мыш приподнимает руки. - Твоя очередь.  
\- Не могу!  
Не так легко подавить вспышку страха и гнева. Зубастый сорвался, и понимание этого не облегчает ситуацию - от мысли, что он бессилен, растёт страх; от мысли, что кто-то видит его слабость, крепнет гнев.  
Спицы дребезжат сильнее.  
\- Можешь, - голос Мыша ровный, уверенный, очень спокойный, и Зубастый подчиняется, потому что альтернатива одна: полная потеря контроля. А ещё потому, что подчиняться такому голосу легко, в нём нет ни скрытого страха, ни лживого участия. - Ты управляешь этим, а не оно тобой. Вдохни.  
Мимо головы Мыша пролетает и вонзается в дверной косяк потерянная кем-то во время драки бритва. Смятая алюминиевая банка и несколько погнутых скрепок повторяют её путь.  
\- Это несложно, Эрик. Ты сможешь. Вдохни. Медленно. Выдохни. Вот так. Отлично, у тебя получается. Досчитай до десяти.  
Зубастый решает не замечать, что его назвали по имени, накрепко погребённому среди шуршащих бумажек личного дела. Он закрывает глаза и считает от десяти до одного по-немецки.  
Когда он открывает глаза, всё уже успокоилось, а Мыш набивает трубку. Улыбается Зубастому:  
\- Это потрясающе! Ты не найдёшь мою зажигалку? Она улетела куда-то туда, - и машет рукой в хрустком белом рукаве.  
Зубастый матерится про себя и протягивает коляснику спички. Тот благодарно кивает, раскуривает трубку и передаёт Зубастому.  
По Дому ветер носит слухи, будто Мыш умеет мысли читать. Это так он всегда знает, что у кого на уме, что кому надо. Это так он вызывает у всех уважение.  
Это так он заставляет всех опасаться его недовольства.  
Зубастый подозревает, что все эти бредни - чистая правда. По крайней мере, ему после срыва дико хочется курить, а заначка сигарет осталась в спальне.  
Трубка явно не новая, и этим как-то по-особенному уютна, как всякая любимая кем-то вещь. Мундштук обкусанный и влажноватый после чужих губ, но Зубастому всё равно. Он полощет рот терпким ягодным дымом, вдыхает, выдыхает и заставляет себя ни о чём не думать.  
В какой-то момент он отдаёт трубку Мышу. Тот курит взатяг, с явным удовольствием, но непохоже, чтобы успокаивал нервы. "Трубка мира", - плоско думает Зубастый, когда горячее дерево вновь ложится ему в руку.  
\- Скоро свет погасят, - бросает он позже, когда Мыш деловито выбивает трубку в маленькую походную пепельницу с крышкой (и откуда он её выудил?)  
\- Зубастый, - говорит Мыш неожиданно. - Ты не хотел бы перевестись в другую группу?  
Настороженность мгновенно возвращается.  
\- У меня уже есть группа, - отвечает Зубастый сухо.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что нет. У тебя есть кровать, на которой ты спишь, тумбочка, где лежат твои вещи, стол, который ты делишь с чужаками. Ты убеждаешь себя, что тебе это нравится. Даже не так - что тебя это устраивает. Но правда в том, что ты один. Зубастый, ты не обязан быть один.  
\- Да что ты знаешь обо мне?!  
\- Всё.  
\- Читал моё дело, так, что ли?  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
Зубастый морщится.  
\- Я могу устроить твой перевод в течение суток, - говорит Мыш. - Но я не настаиваю. Хотя мог бы.  
Яркие глаза не лгут. Зубастый верит - не словам, не мягкому тону, но взгляду. И ему это не нравится.  
\- Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Ничего. Я не хочу получить с тебя никакой выгоды. Но, если захочешь, моя стая может стать твоей. А я могу стать твоим…  
\- Вожаком?  
\- …другом.  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Разве нужна причина, чтобы поступать правильно?  
Зубастый молчит. Он не верит в "правильно" - оно у каждого своё. А Мыш, кажется, при всех своих силах - или их иллюзии - наивный идеалист. Ну, или прикидывается таким.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - говорит Зубастый наконец. - Но только если ты поклянёшься никогда не лезть мне в башку без спроса.  
Мыш не удивляется, как будто ждал этого.  
\- Клянусь, - веско говорит он и протягивает руку.  
"Посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты и впрямь устроить мне перевод ни с того ни с сего, да ещё так быстро", - думает Зубастый, жёстко пожимая чужую чистенькую гладкую ладонь.  
Может быть, Дому и впрямь не нужен хозяин. Но людям Дома нужен вожак. Один.  
Зубастый думает, что мог бы стать им.  
Но для этого нужно сначала стать своим. Найти своих.  
Наверное, время одиночества и впрямь прошло.

***

Мыш из состоятельной семьи. Точнее, семьи-то, наверное, уже нет, а вот деньги остались.  
Мышу никто не звонит, никто не приезжает к нему в дни посещений. Зато он всегда может оплатить полёт Летуна и не скупится на маленькие, но щедрые подарки - состайникам, учителям, Дому.  
У него полный шкаф шикарных рубашек и брюк. Чаще всего он носит одни и те же полтора старых вязанных джемпера забавных расцветок, принаряжаясь лишь по особым случаям.  
Он оплачивает ремонт в спортзале, хотя по понятным причинам не занимается в нём. Он заказывает новое оборудование в Могильник, хотя загнать его туда возможно только на обязательные осмотры, да и то не всегда. Говорят, что именно он прямо поспособствовал тому, что вечно закрытый бассейн открыли. Сам Мыш там так и не появился.  
Учителя обожают Мыша. Он обаятельный, умный, и не считает зазорным блестяще учиться. Он выпустится из интерната богатым наследником с отличными перспективами.  
Хотя Зубастый сомневается, что Мыш вообще выпустится. Не случайно же этот богатый наследник, осиротев, оказался в сомнительном, рассыпающемся в труху интернате, находящемся на грани закрытия. Да и в коляску он пересел примерно в то же время как его мать умерла не своей смертью, и повреждение позвоночника у него травматическое, не болезнь, не врождённые проблемы.  
Не бывает больших денег, которые мирно ждут, пока владелец повзрослеет. Всегда найдутся те, кто попытается прибрать наследство к рукам, удачно сбыв наследничка с рук.  
Мыш, конечно, ушлый и многое умеет. Может внушить человеку чуть ли ни всё, что угодно, да так, что профессиональный убийца вообразит себя лягушкой и до конца дней своих будет квакать и жрать мух. Только всё это не спасёт от подстроенной на дороге аварии. Один раз уже не спасло.  
\- Пока ты со мной, мне бояться нечего, - смеётся Мыш и двигает слона на е-5.  
Пока-то, может, и нечего.  
Они часто занимаются, и у Зубастого теперь намного лучше получается делать разные штуки с металлом. Пожалуй, вздумай бывшие состайники напасть на него сейчас, он смог бы поубивать их всех только теми металлическими предметами, что они носят с собой.  
Убить - проще, чем обезвредить, но Зубастый учится. Он хочет добиться полного контроля. Мыш уверен, что это вполне осуществимо, и Зубастый верит ему.  
Верить Мышу легко. Он обладает феноменальным даром убеждения, в его присутствии конфликты словно сами собой сходят на нет. Стая его обожает, бежит к нему с любой проблемой, как к премудрому царю Соломону. Они даже Зубастого приняли в конце концов - не полюбили, не с чего, но приняли, даже морды никто не кривил, и всё потому, что Мыш назвал его своим другом.  
Иногда Зубастого это бесит. Даже не повальное поклонение священным спицам Мыша, а то, что Мыш действительно ведёт себя так, будто верит: любые проблемы можно решить компромиссом, доброй волей и парой милых улыбок. Как будто в его мире нет ненависти, зависти, слабости, унижения, упоения властью. Как будто он не потерял мать, а также возможность ходить, бегать, ссать стоя и чувствовать себя полноценным членом общества только потому, что какой-то мудак очень любит деньги.  
При всей своей проницательности и манипулятивных навыках, Мыш напоминает весёлого грызуна, радостно резвящегося на зелёной полянке, и не понимающего, что ещё шажок - и под лапками разверзнется трясина, которая уже не выпустит из своих объятий, утопит, задушит - только хвостик мелькнёт.  
Зубастый не понимает, почему лично его это так злит, так глубоко трогает. Непривычное ощущение: кажется, он хотел бы защитить Мыша от коварства Наружности, но в Доме Мышу ничто не угрожает, так что нет никакой возможности разъяснить ему, что зелёные полянки посреди болота редко сулят добро прохожим.  
Они много говорят - об абстрактных понятиях и о социальных вопросах, об идеях, утопиях и общественном благе. Никто не в силах слушать эту унылость, а они горячатся, спорят и в запале несколько раз роняют доску со всеми фигурами, и Зубастому приходится подолгу искать их в вековой пыли под кроватями. В конце концов Мыш просит Крикуна приклеить к фигурам скрепки, а Зубастый организовывает еженедельную влажную уборку общими силами, с отодвиганием кроватей и залезанием под все шкафы. За это его сначала громко осуждают, потом, когда у Умника прекращается мучительная аллергия, начинают молча уважать.

Зубастый рассеянно раскатывает в пальцах бывшую столовскую вилку, лепит из неё хитромордого мышонка, вытягивает ушко для шнурка и бросает Мышу:  
\- Дарю. Амулет от зазнайства.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Мыш. - Кстати, шах и мат.

16.

\- Потому что это безнравственно. Чем тебе не нравится такая причина?  
\- Я тебя умоляю! Кого волнует нравственность, когда речь о выживании? Или о чём-то, что хоть немного больше, чем выживание? - Зубастый барабанит пальцами по подлокотнику чужой коляски, застопленной впритык к Перекрёсточному дивану, и скалится наполовину зло, наполовину азартно. - Нравственность умерла ещё в прошлом веке, оплачь и отпусти. И - нет, Мыш, если ты хочешь упомянуть моральный закон в сердце, лучше просто сразу закрой рот.  
\- Ну-ну, - позабавленно тянет Мыш. На нём подарочная цветастая рубашка из, кажется, крепдешина. Зубастый находит её на редкость идиотской, но Мышу, видимо, нравится. Может быть, для джемперов просто слишком жарко - в этом году топить в Доме начали рано и неожиданно сильно - а приличные рубашки не к случаю. - Слова "свобода воли" не вызывают никакого отклика в твоём железном сердце, мой циничный, во всём на свете разочаровавшийся друг?  
\- Чьей воли?  
\- Прекрасный вопрос! - Мыш широко раскрывает глаза и несколько раз беззвучно аплодирует. - И такой точный! Колонной по двое шагом марш в светлое будущее, я правильно тебя понимаю?  
В его тоне - смех, но взгляд внимательный. Пронизывающий.  
\- Не совсем, но ты на верном пути, продолжай в том же духе, - Зубастого давно уже не смутить пристальными взглядами. - Чтобы осуществление принципа свободной воли было уместно, нужно, чтобы носители этой самой воли обладали информацией…  
\- О чём я и говорю!  
\- …и интеллектом выше уровня мирового океана. Возможно, ещё твоей любимой нравственностью. Ты ведь не будешь предлагать руководящие должности Неразумным или нашим кошкам? Надеюсь.  
\- Даже кошка в состоянии выбрать между голодом и сытостью.  
\- О чём я и говорю. Но как только ставки поднимаются над порядком базовых потребностей, вся перспектива волшебным образом меняется.  
\- Который раз мы спорим об этом?  
\- С начала этой недели? Не помню. Пятый? Седьмой?  
\- Думаю, на сегодня можно закончить, - Мыш снимает коляску с тормоза и достаёт из кармана плоскую фляжку. Протягивает Зубастому.  
\- Это как-то связано с тем, зачем на самом деле ты потащил меня на Перекрёсток именно сегодня? Мы каждый вечер прекрасно препираемся в собственной спальне, без гастролей. Если выгуливать твои аргументы, они не станут выглядеть здоровее, - Зубастый с ухмылкой сворачивает фляжке шею.  
В этот момент верхний свет гасят. Зубастый пьёт в темноте. Неведомая жидкость сильно отдаёт сивухой, но в остальном вкус незнаком. Мыш зажигает фонарик.  
\- Не то чтобы связано, - произносит он подчёркнуто таинственно. - Просто так уж всё удачно совпало. Я, видишь ли, знаю, что именно в эту ночь некоторое время назад ты сподобился появиться на свет.  
Зубастый молча делает ещё глоток, запивая и раздражение своё, и удивление. Точно, дата. Шестнадцать лет. Он и забыл.  
\- Всё-таки читал моё дело, - почти без эмоций произносит он.  
\- Ну, технически читал не совсем я… - свет фонарика разбивается о плинтус, и лица Мыша не видно, но по голосу понятно, что он хитро и как будто бы слегка смущённо улыбается. Зубастый и на грош не верит этому смущению.  
\- Я не праздную, - после третьего глотка голову начинает слегка обносить, и это, как минимум, странно. Зубастый закрывает фляжку и суёт её в протянутую в темноте руку.  
\- Зато я праздную. Не обессудь, но меня достаточно радует факт твоего существования, чтобы я решил как-нибудь это отметить.  
\- Ругаясь со мной ночью под самогон?  
\- Это не самогон и, нет, ты неправильно понял. Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, причём вручать его принародно будет, наверное, нескромно, а то и вовсе неприлично.  
\- Теряюсь в догадках, - Зубастый фыркает, сдерживая смех. Может, на какую-то долю секунды он и думает, что подарок будет того интимного свойства, что дарят обычно прокравшись под чужое одеяло в глухой ночной час, но тут же отгоняет эту мысль. Мышу нет никакой нужды выискивать укромные места для поцелуев и обжиманий. Он вполне может вежливо попросить свою стаю выйти погулять на часок, и все дружно пойдут гулять. Даже молча, возможно - если Мыш будет особенно убедителен.  
Зубастый чувствует себя как-то странно, хотя затруднился бы описать, в чём именно состоит странность. Ему кажется, будто что-то тайно и часто вибрирует в солнечном сплетении - не самое приятное ощущение - и весь металл в пределах этажа безмолвно отзывается на эту вибрацию.  
Он чувствует, как Мыш чуть отъезжает и разворачивает коляску в сторону коридора.  
\- Тогда пошли, - бодро говорит Мыш.  
Зубастый послушно встаёт. Почему-то кажется, что расстояние до пола выросло несоразмерно. "Я пьян, что ли? - удивляется он. - Сколько градусов было в этом не-самогоне?"  
Коляска едет вперёд медленно, в прогулочном темпе. Зубастый следует за ней, невесомо касаясь пальцами одной из ручек. Кружок света от фонарика прыгает по полу впереди.  
\- Зубастый, - зовёт Мыш. - Ты мне веришь?  
\- Ненавижу, когда ты спрашиваешь, - машинально, не думая, отвечает Зубастый. Он чувствует, что впадает в какое-то странное отстранённо-созерцательное состояние. - Но, да.  
\- Тогда закрой на минуту глаза.  
Зубастый пожимает плечами и зажмуривается.  
В лицо ударяет ветер, и темнота под закрытыми веками становится красной. Зубастый распахивает глаза.  
Мыш выключает фонарик. Тот больше не нужен - здесь вечер, но до заката ещё есть время.  
Разбитая и частично заросшая дорога уходит вперёд, мимо тянутся ряды покосившихся телеграфных столбов. Ветер шуршит сухими листьями и ярко пахнет осенью.  
\- Что ты мне дал? - едва слыша себя из-за бьющейся в ушах крови, спрашивает Зубастый. - Чем я по твоей милости накачался?  
\- Можно было и без этого, - Мыш даже не пытается прикинуться виноватым. - Можно вообще без всего. Но так проще.  
Зубастый жадно оглядывается вокруг. Ловит в ладонь скрученный сухой лист, нюхает его, ломает в пальцах.  
\- Эта дорога… - произносит он наконец. - Я уже был здесь. Если пройти дальше, в той стороне будет забегаловка, - он указывает рукой. - Мне это снилось.  
\- Только это был не сон.  
Зубастый резко выдыхает.  
\- Это то самое место? Изнанка?  
\- Это граница, отсюда ещё в любой момент можно уйти или выпасть, - Мыш внимательно наблюдает за ним. - Пойдём, я не сюда хотел тебя отвести.  
\- В забегаловку?  
\- Нет. Там сейчас нечего делать.  
Дальше Зубастый идёт молча. Мыш поглядывает на него украдкой, следя, как Зубастый меняется с каждым шагом - становится старше, выше и шире в плечах, не теряя подчёркнуто прямой осанки, и одежда превращается в какое-то странное тёмное подобие брони, производящей крайне неприветливое впечатление. "Тебе здесь не рады, - как бы говорят жёсткие широкие пластины. - Лучше не трогай, если дороги пальцы".  
Как меняется он сам, Мыш старается не думать. Он не хочет знать.  
Забегаловка остаётся далеко позади, и наконец от разбитой дороги ответвляется узкая, некогда забетонированная тропа, как раз такой ширины, чтобы при должной ловкости здесь мог проехать колясник. Мыш привычно сворачивает на неё. Зубастый идёт по обочине.  
Через несколько минут по левую руку раскидывается широкая прогалина, заполненная забытым железным ломом. Кажется, здесь есть всё металлическое, что выбрасывают на свалку истории: основу составляют секции решетчатых заборов и оград, остовы авто-техники, военной техники и вагоны поездов, холодильники, обломки арматуры в остатках бетона… Всё - обильно заваленное более мелкими предметами и покрытое густым слоем ржавчины.  
Зубастый останавливается, словно его толкнули в грудь.  
\- Я называю это место Ржавой Пустошью, - тихо говорит Мыш. - И, думаю, тебе нужно познакомиться с ней ближе.  
Он спускает ноги с коляски и встаёт на крошащийся бетон тропы.  
\- Железная, - произносит Зубастый после долгой паузы. - Железная Пустошь.

Они бродят среди покосившихся башен и гор из разнородного металла, спаянного вместе беспощадными окислительными процессами, осторожно обходя торчащие из земли прутья арматуры и острия бывших вил и кос. Мыш, смотрит, как на тёмных пластинах чужой брони отрастают ржавые металлические рёбра, как начинают щетиниться колючей проволокой наплечники. Он по-прежнему не хочет знать, как выглядит сам.  
\- Ты часто бываешь здесь? - спрашивает Зубастый через какое-то время, разглядывая поднятую из-под ног разбитую музыкальную шкатулку (все механические потроха наружу, бедняжка).  
\- Нет. Я нашёл это место, когда познакомился с тобой. И подумал, тебе оно будет полезно.  
\- И ждал почти год.  
\- Я должен был убедиться, что у тебя больше нет проблем с контролем, прежде чем рисковать сделать тебя…  
\- ...сильнее?  
\- Да.  
\- А не на пустоши, а вообще… здесь? На Изнанке?  
\- Теперь я бываю тут достаточно редко. - Мыш пожимает плечами, внезапно тоже заинтересовавшись останками шкатулки.  
\- Ты ведь ходок, да? Можешь попасть сюда в любой момент, как захочется?  
Мыш только кивает. Лицо у него непривычно замкнутое.  
\- Странно, что ты вообще возвращаешься, - говорит Зубастый, бросая шкатулку наземь и кивает на ноги Мыша. На его ходячие ноги.  
Ему не нужно спрашивать, чувствует ли Мыш свои нижние конечности где-то за пределами Изнанки. Он знает ответ. "Едва-едва". Из-за этого Зубастый взял на себя обязанность стричь Мышу ногти на ногах. Тот, конечно, отнекивался и уверял, что прекрасно справляется сам уже много лет - и действительно справлялся, вот только отсутствие чувствительности и полное нежелание регулярно осматривать себя постоянно обеспечивало ему мелкие неприятности вроде воспаления на месте случайного пореза или начавших врастать углов ногтей. Когда Зубастому надоело на это смотреть, он стал просто садиться, класть чужие ватные ноги себе на колени, брать в одну руку мышову белую ступню, а в другую - специально для этого заведённые ножницы с затупленными концами (свои ногти он подрезал бритвой), и приступать к делу. Мыш смеялся и подтрунивал, иногда как будто слегка заигрывал, но Зубастый только хмыкал и лениво огрызался. В ситуации не было ничего особенного, по крайней мере для Мыша: Дом быстро сокращает радиус личного пространства и уничтожает ощущение интимности - общая спальня, общий сортир, общая душевая, круговорот шмоток - а Мыш прожил в Доме больше шести лет. Когда его брали за ноги, он ничего не чувствовал не только из-за травмы позвоночника, и не имело значения, насколько бережно или грубо его держали. Значит и Зубастому не следовало чувствовать ничего лишнего во время процедуры оказания дружеской помощи.  
Здесь Мыш мог ходить. Даже бегать, наверное. Зубастый едва ли представлял, почему тот ещё не ушёл на Изнанку с концами и не забыл Дом как страшный сон.  
Естественно, его не удовлетворяет шутливый ответ:  
\- Я просто очень ответственный. Не могу бросить своих людей на произвол дирекции.  
Зубастый морщится:  
\- Чушь!  
Он смотрит на Мыша, буквально сверлит его взглядом, в этот миг от всей души жалея, что не умеет читать мысли. Наконец Мыш сдаётся и жестом предлагает продолжить путь.  
\- Этот мир не лучше и не хуже любого другого, - произносит он серьёзно и даже мрачно, и это едва ли ни первый раз, когда Зубастый слышит от Мыша такой тон. - В нём ничуть не меньше зла и жестокости, чем в Наружности, и я прожил в нём достаточно долго, чтобы знать это очень хорошо. Более того, я бы сказал, что Изнанка заметно более коварна и непредсказуема. Здесь немногое можно назвать надёжным и мало в чём можно быть уверенным. Я знаю, что она к каждому поворачивается своей гранью, и этих граней слишком много. К тебе она, похоже, будет добра. А я не хочу бывать здесь чересчур часто, не хочу привыкать к ней. Я предпочитаю жизнь, которой могу распорядиться сам.  
\- Конечно. Жизнь калеки. Без ног, - Зубастый сам удивляется невыразительности своего тона. Всё внутри него гремит яростью, а голос такой, словно они погоду обсуждают.  
\- Ты так меня воспринимаешь, друг мой?  
\- Я - нет. Но ты… Я не понимаю! - вот теперь злость начинает прорываться. Зубастый забегает вперёд и заставляет Мыша остановиться, встав перед ним. Мельком замечает, что Железная Пустошь осталась далеко позади, и сейчас они идут по какому-то кружевному рыжему перелеску. - Ты сам говорил… намекал, что мысли, сны и Изнанка!..  
\- …Продукты сознательной и бессознательной работы человеческого мозга? Да, я всё ещё считаю, что это так. В какой-то мере.  
\- Значит здесь ты должен обладать невероятной властью!  
\- Может быть, так и есть, - Мыш поднимает голову, резко задирая подбородок, и Зубастый видит, как Мыш изменился. Он стал старше, стал взрослым, усталым, измученным и не по возрасту наполовину седым; из глубоких опоясывающих царапин на лбу и висках течёт кровь, и Мыш машинальными привычными движениями смахивает её как пот, чтобы не заливала глаза. - Лепить мир, как ты лепишь металл. Создавать собственные идеальные общества, которым будет подсуживать сама история. Собрать вокруг себя толпу восхищённых почитателей и стать, наконец, чёртовым богом… Но почему ты думаешь, что я хочу этого?!  
Он широко вытирает кровь, и Зубастый видит в центре его виска идеально круглый ожоговый след, как от медицинской нашлёпки с электродом.  
\- Потому что я не хочу, Зубастый. Я не хочу.  
\- Ты думаешь, что-то изменится к лучшему только потому, что всё вышеперечисленное ты проделаешь в Наружности? - Какая-то часть Зубастого грызёт его по обвинению в излишней жестокости, но он не может смолчать. - Хотя единственной разницей будет сопротивление среды!  
\- Да, - твёрдо произносит Мыш. - Я думаю, кое-что изменится.  
\- И сколько твоих людей заплатит за твой душевный комфорт?  
\- Я сделаю всё, чтобы никому не пришлось платить.  
\- Так не бывает! - рычит Зубастый. Много раз они спорили, но никогда ещё он не чувствовал, насколько это бесполезно. Мыш просто не желает слышать, не хочет посмотреть его глазами. Он верит в своё "правильно" и его не убедить.  
\- Давай не будем ссориться, - говорит Мыш, не устало, не примирительно, а так, будто полностью разделяет чувства Зубастого. - Сегодня особый день, я не хочу его портить.  
Зубастый резко выдыхает, но отступает с дороги.  
Хотя, собственно, никакой дороги нет. Тропа осталась в стороне, и вот они уже поднимаются на высокий холм.  
\- Ты мог привести сюда кого угодно? - спрашивает Зубастый через какое-то время.  
\- Мог. Но привёл тебя. Тебе это было нужно.  
\- Из-за Пустоши?  
\- Конечно. И потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты случайно выпал сюда после какого-нибудь сильного переживания… - Мыш говорит медленно, словно задумался о чём-то или с трудом подбирает слова. - И болтался бы здесь, не понимая, где ты, кто ты и что происходит… не зная, что делать. Такие вещи… редко заканчиваются хорошо.  
\- Ты собираешься приглашать меня сюда и впредь?  
\- Ты сам сможешь приходить сюда. Куда захочешь. Ты ведь ходок, как и я. Давай наперегонки до вооон того дерева? - не меняя тона предлагает Мыш и тут же срывается с места.  
Зубастому требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сориентироваться. К счастью, бегает Мыш скверно - неуклюже и довольно медленно, так что Зубастый скоро нагоняет и перегоняет его.  
Когда они падают на траву у подножья холма, оба задыхаются и смеются, и Зубастый замечает, что Мыш снова вернулся в свой возраст. Может быть, действительно хватит с серьёзными разговорами на сегодня.  
Может быть, вообще хватит разговоров. Разговоры бесполезны, как показала практика. Может быть, пришло время действовать.  
Солнце садится за деревья на берегу дикого озерца. Воздух кажется слишком тёплым для осени, и Зубастый, помедлив, снимает свитер и водолазку. Мыш между тем успел разуться, и теперь лежит, прикрыв глаза и блаженно шевеля пальцами ног - поджимая и снова распрямляя их, зарываясь в начавшую жухнуть желтоватую траву.  
Зубастый глотает любые комментарии и говорит только:  
\- Жаль, не лето. Могли бы искупаться.  
\- Я не умею плавать, - отвечает Мыш таким тоном, словно это самое прекрасное, что случалось в его жизни - не уметь плавать.  
Зубастый фыркает и ложится рядом. Под лопаткой оказывается какая-то кочка, но Зубастого это не беспокоит. Он неожиданно чувствует, что очень устал от этой прогулки.  
\- Если мы здесь заснём, будут последствия?  
\- Вряд ли, - Мыш поворачивается к нему лицом и улыбается со своей обычной ласковостью, вызывающей желание срочно проверить, не превратился ли ты часом в рыжую девицу из девчачьего крыла. - Проснёмся в Доме, где-нибудь под лестницей у стеночки, на радость всем прохожим.  
Зубастый смотрит на него и с досадой думает, как легко было бы сейчас чуточку придвинуться, запустить пальцы в нечёсаные тёмные волосы (они слегка рыжеватые под солнцем, это видно), поцеловать ненормально голубые глаза, чтоб закрылись, лизнуть неестественно яркие губы, подхватить тощую ногу с кажущимися избыточно крупными суставами, согнуть её, прижать коленку к груди - и металлические пуговицы не составят проблемы. Может быть, даже сам Мыш не составит проблемы. Иногда Зубастому всерьёз кажется, что его дорогой друг был бы совсем не против…  
Зубастый резко садится, подставляя широкую светлую спину садящемуся солнцу.  
Он знает, что не переубедит Мыша. Дальше придётся действовать самому, для начала - сместить одного из вожаков и занять его место, Зубастый даже присмотрел, которого. Это будет легко. И надо будет сманить своих, кого получится. Взрывник наверняка пойдёт с ним, с остальными надо будет поработать отдельно, но в этом нет ничего невозможного. Не один только Мыш умеет пользоваться чужими страхами, мечтами и желаниями.  
Время пришло.  
Мыш смотрит на него с земли, лениво шевеля в траве аккуратными костлявыми ступнями. Зубастый машинально тянется проверить, не пора ли стричь ему ногти.

В Доме глубокая ночь, что-то поскрипывает в полу и ветер воет в остатках старых дымоходов в стенах.  
Они действительно сидят под лестницей, и Мыш первым делом достаёт фонарик, чтобы осмотреться.  
\- Моя коляска осталась где-то там, - он машет рукой. До коляски они и впрямь не дошли, хотя Зубастый помнит, что Мыш оставил её на Пустоши.  
Он пожимает плечами, просовывает руку Мышу под колени и поднимается на ноги, держа его на весу. Командует:  
\- Фонарик не выпусти.  
\- Я держу, - заверяет Мыш.  
Зубастый прижимает его поближе - так удобнее - и сосредотачивается.

Умник, последние полчаса простоявший у лестницы в размышлениях о том, попытаться проникнуть в девичье крыло со своей скромной запиской с просьбой о знакомстве сегодня, отложить на другую ночь, или вообще смириться с собственной слабохарактерностью и забыть о прекрасной рыжей сверстнице навсегда, подскакивает, внезапно услышав тихий зловещий скрип из темноты. Поспешно включив (и чуть не выронив в процессе) фонарик, он шарит вокруг световым лучом.  
Мимо него неторопливо, но целенаправленно проезжает коляска. Пустая. Абсолютно, совершенно пустая.  
Умник ошалело провожает её лучом. Луч трясётся вместе с держащей фонарик рукой.  
\- Я понял, - бормочет Умник слабо. - Пожалуй, мне лучше просто пойти и лечь спать.  
И он идёт спать. Даже бежит.

17.

В Ночь Сказок собирается вся старая гвардия, даже Магнит оставляет своих зверят и заявляется в компании пыльной керамической бутылки с горьким травяным ликёром. Ликёр для Профа; остальным Магнит презентует смородиновый самогон, добытый неведомыми путями, но явно не домовской варки.  
Магнита принимают почти радушно - всё-таки бывший состайник, бывший друг. Не враг, всё-таки.  
По крайней мере, пока.  
Но это не сходка вожаков и не обсуждение политической обстановки в Доме. Никто не поднимает острых вопросов. Магнит отдаёт самогон Умнику (у того он будет целее), осматривается, мирно кивая в ответ на приветствия, и садится рядом с Профом на его кровать. Они тихо обмениваются парой реплик, Проф улыбается, и последняя тень неловкости от присутствия постороннего тает.  
Гасят свет, и Ночь Сказок начинается.  
\- …рога у телёнка серебряные, и каждый, кто коснётся их, увидит, каким был бы мир, если бы исполнилось его самое заветное желание…  
Вспыхивает огонёк спички и тлеющий табак освещает лицо Профа. Магнит не очень помнит, когда они в последний раз сидели так близко в настолько мирной обстановке. Он машинально протягивает руку в темноте, и тёплая чашечка трубки ложится в ладонь. Магнит затягивается и кашляет с отвычки. Затягивается вновь. У дыма густой терпкий запах и ягодный привкус. Магнит полощет им рот, чувствуя, как расслабляются напряжённые плечи.  
Выпуск в конце этого года. У Дома не может быть двух вожаков, особенно в такое время. Особенно, если эти двое так сильно расходятся в представлениях о благе своих людей и их будущем после выпуска.  
Особенно, если население Дома разделено поровну между ними.  
Один должен уступить. Или один должен умереть.  
Никто из них не хочет сводить всё к такому выбору, но других вариантов нет в меню. За каждым вожаком - его стая. И если не решить конфликт власти, пока не поздно, в конце года их ждёт резня.  
Никто не хочет этого. Но может быть только одно будущее.  
Магнит возвращает трубку, нашаривает ближайшую кружку, нюхает - кажется, в ней была только вода - и наливает ликёр. Ждёт, пока Проф докурит, и протягивает ему кружку, шёпотом предупреждает:  
\- Может быть горько.  
\- Я привык, - так же тихо отвечает Проф. По голосу похоже, что он улыбается, но вряд ли весело.  
…Дополнительную грань всей этой попахивающей будущей кровью каше придаёт тот факт, что при желании Проф мог бы сделать Магнита своим пылким сторонником всего одним мысленным усилием, и Магнит ничего не смог бы ему противопоставить. Да что уж там - хорошенько напрягшись и потратив побольше времени, Проф мог вообще всех поголовно убедить, что в Наружности под профовским крылышком их ждёт блестящее будущее. Однако при всех своих недостатках, Проф слишком честен. Мыш клялся - и Проф держит слово. Он не касается мыслей Магнита, даже не читает ничего, что не транслируется вовне нарочно. И считает неправильным насиловать свободную волю домовцев, склоняя их к мировоззрению, которое они не разделяют.  
Как будто смотреть, как они станут резать друг друга - более правильно!  
\- …приходили по ночам и стучались в ставни и двери, при этом их лица и голоса были точь в точь знакомы. И если кто не замечал, что глаза у них пустые-пустые, как стеклянные, и открывал дверь, то тут-то…  
Тем не менее, если дойдёт до поединка, Профу придётся применить свои способности, ведь сражаться физически он не в состоянии. Может, он того и ждёт - хочет иметь моральное оправдание? В любом случае, против силы его разума у Магнита шансов нет. Единственное, на что можно рассчитывать - атаковать первым. Лучше бы - не дожидаясь поединка.  
В коляске Профа много металла, а Магнит достиг большого мастерства в обращении с ним.  
"Пока ты со мной, мне бояться нечего", - сказал когда-то Мыш. Он смеялся, а Зубастый думал: "Пока - нечего". Тогда он сидел рядом по праву, касался коленом бесчувственного мёртвого мышова колена, был в этой спальне своим, был вторым после Мыша, и стая его по-своему любила, хоть кое-кто и ворчал из-за строгости.  
Тогда они спорили, смеялись и роняли шахматы на пол. Что ж, смех закончился, а спор остался. И его не разрешить никакими разговорами.  
Проф до сих пор таскает на шее алюминиевого мышонка, упрятанного от праздных взглядов в кожаный кармашек на шнурке.  
Выпуск в конце этого года. Осталось не так уж много времени.  
\- На вершине горы стоит каменная хижина с семью входами без дверей. Если смотреть снаружи, что внутри - не видно, только пляшет огонёк, как на болоте…  
В руку Магниту тычется ополовиненная кружка. "Резво он", - думает Магнит, отпивая. Ликёр неожиданно крепкий и обжигает чувствительную после трубочного дыма слизистую. Магнит медленно пьёт, потом наливает ещё и вновь делится с Профом.  
К тому моменту, как очередь рассказывать доходит до Магнита, они уже прикончили бутылку ликёра и распили неведомое количество сомнительных настоечек Умника (некоторые были вполне ничего на вкус), поэтому он не слишком раздумывает, что рассказать.  
В конце концов, это Ночь Сказок. Ночь, Когда Можно Говорить.  
\- Жила-была хищная рыба с зубами острыми, как пилы. С другими рыбами она не ладила, в том числе и потому, что была не дура укусить, а это редко к кому привлекает чужую любовь…

Ночь Сказок заканчивается с рассветом. Гости прощаются и уходят, зажжённый было свет снова гасят, и все, кто ещё не срубился, заползают под одеяло.  
Проф сдвигается к стене, чтобы Магнит мог лечь рядом. У него стандартная кровать, двоим на ней тесновато, но поместиться можно. Магнит нашаривает смятый плед и накрывает себя и Профа.  
Они ничего не говорят - так же, как никто не интересуется, не хочет ли Магнит убраться ночевать к своей стае, ведь в гостях хорошо, но дома, как принято считать, лучше.  
Поздно говорить. Ночь кончилась.  
В тёмно-серых сумерках видно лишь чуть лучше, чем в полной темноте, но Магнит различает, что глаза Профа открыты. Он осторожно касается щекочущих ресниц, мягких волос на виске (они рыжеватые), тёплой шершавой щеки, губ (яркие - тонкие и очень яркие) - губы вздрагивают и пальцам становится горячо.  
Магнит старается не думать о том, как скучал по всему этому. Он хочет получше сохранить в памяти каждое ощущение.  
Уничтожить всё это, чтобы несколько десятков ведомых идиотов не поубивали друг друга? Уничтожить лучшее, что у тебя было, и всегда помнить: ты это сделал. Никто не заставлял тебя. Ты выбрал сам.  
Когда-то они в шутку спорили, есть ли всё-таки в мире счастье, или и впрямь лишь покой и воля. Кажется, теперь Магнит собирается поставить эксперимент, пожертвовав призрачной возможностью счастья ради покоя, который вряд ли когда-то обретёт, и воли, которая представляется крайне сомнительной даже сейчас.  
Будет ли оно хоть на миг стоить того?  
Сюда бы того телёнка с серебряными рогами, Магнит бы вцепился сразу в оба и оторвал бы, наверное, к чертям. Хоть в сказке посмотреть, как всё было бы - правильно.  
"Как это могло получиться? - думает Магнит, скользя пальцами по чужой шее и перебирая плетёный шнурок, чтобы найти хитрого мышонка в кожаном коконе. - Ты должен был быть на моей стороне. Ты всегда…"  
Он чувствует под подушечками пальцев быструю пульсацию вены, и вздрагивает, когда Проф берёт его руку в свою, ничуть не пытаясь её отвести, и слегка сжимает.  
\- Ничего не будет, - еле слышно шепчет Проф. - Каждый выберет сам. А я смогу удержать их от кровопролития, правда. Я знаю, что смогу. Веришь?  
\- Нет, - так же тихо отвечает Магнит, и ему бесконечно жаль, что это правда. Он хотел бы верить, ведь это так легко - верить Профу, любить Профа, надеяться его надеждой, упасть на колени и покрыть покаянными поцелуями пыльные колёса его коляски. Но Магнит не может. Он верит в себя, в свою правоту. В своё "правильно".  
И это горько.  
Вкус поцелуя - вкус спирта и хвои со слабым привкусом то ли ликёра, то ли табачного дыма, и это тоже горько. И сладко.  
Они целуются, едва касаясь друг друга руками, лёжа рядом в сумраке медленно наступающего дня. В их поцелуе нет ни похоти, ни робости, ни сомнений; он чист не безликой стерильностью Могильника, а естественной чистотой профильтрованной воды, прошедшей через множество препятствий, чтобы избавиться от примесей. Чтобы стать собой.  
Просто близостью. Просто теплом. Просто признанием чужой ценности и нежелания потери.  
Это не поворотный момент, не откровение. Это ничего не меняет.  
Это просто есть.  
\- Спать давай, - шепчет Магнит и чувствует чужую улыбку, хотя и не может её видеть.  
Выпуск в конце этого года. Времени осталось мало - но ещё немного есть. Хотя бы несколько дней. Хотя бы несколько часов.  
Завтра будет завтра.

***


End file.
